Langbroek Family 2010 New Year's Eve
Shopping for the Party Serghei: "Okay, kids, it's New Year's Eve today, so we're gonna have a party here." Teddy: "I HATE PARTIES!" Bryce: "ME TOO!" Sherman: "ME THREE!!!!!" Teddy, Sherman, and Bryce: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Alicia: "And during the party, you can't watch Handy Manny. You need to participate!" Teddy, Sherman, and Bryce: "Why?" Alicia: "Because it's New Year's Eve. And if I don't get to watch Handy Manny, NO ONE DOES!!!" Serghei: "Okay, get in the car. We're going shopping." Bryce: "WE WANNA STAY HOME WITH PETER, MAX AND KYLE!!!" Kristin: "No, you're coming with us." Teddy: "I DON'T WANNA GO SHOPPING!!!! I WANNA STAY HOME AND WATCH HANDY MANNY!!!!!!!!!!" Kristin: "That's enough!" Alicia: "Get in the car right now!" Sherman: "I DON'T WANNA GO SHOPPING FOR SOME STUPID PARTY!!!!!" kicks Leanne's seat, Sherman kicks Bridie's seat and Bryce kicks Helen's seat Leanne: "MOM!" Helen: "Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman are bothering us!" Alicia: "Boys, that's enough!" Kristin: "Stop kicking the seats right now!" Alicia: "Don't make me pull over!" Teddy: "I WANNA GO HOME!!!!!" Serghei: "Well, it's too late now!" Trouble at the Mall The triplets' explosive behavior Serghei: "Here we are! Good 'ol JCPenny." Sherman, and Bryce run back to the van Alicia: "No, boys, this way." Alicia, Kristin, Leanne, Helen, Haley, Shelby, Bridie, Manu, Leighton, Teddy, Sherman, and Bryce walk into JCPenny Leighton: "Look at all of the party stuff." Alicia: "I know, Leighton. We're gonna get tons of stuff so we can have our New Year's party." Teddy: "I wanna go to the Disney store and see if they have Handy Manny stuff there." Alicia: "We're not going in the Disney store! We're going to look for party stuff." Teddy, Sherman, and Bryce: "WE WANNA GO TO THE DISNEY STORE!!!!!" begin to stare Alicia: "Too bad! We're gonna look for stuff for our party we're having later." Leanne: "Mom!" Alicia: "Yeah?" Leanne: "I'm gonna go get some confetti." Alicia: "Okay." goes over to grab confetti Alicia: "Come on, boys. You're gonna help Mommy shop for New Year's." Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "WE WANT HANDY MANNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Kristin: "Boys, stop it! People are beginning to stare!" Teddy: "Well, let's give 'em something to stare at! THIS WOMAN WON'T LET US GO TO THE DISNEY STORE!!!!!!!!!!! She kidnapped us!!! Kidnapper! She m'lested me! She touched me in my no-no parts!!! Help, help! This woman is trying to rape me!" and Bridie come back with balloons, not blown up yet Helen: "Here, Mom!" Bridie: "Here are the balloons." Alicia: "Thank you, Helen. Thank you, Bridie." Bryce: "WE WANNA GO TO THE DISNEY STORE AND GET HANDY MAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYY!" Alicia: "No, you're not! You're gonna help us shop for our New Year's Eve party." Teddy: That's it! I'll pee my pants!! Haley, and Leighton come back with a banner, party hats and tiaras Alicia: "Thank you, Manu. Thank you, Leighton. Thank you, Haley." Bridie: "Where are the party noisemakers?" Leanne: "I'll get some." Alicia: "Thank you, Leanne. Come on, boys. Let's go." Sherman: "NO!!!!!" Kristin: "Boys, help us pick out some stuff." Teddy: "WE WANNA GO TO THE DISNEY STORE!!!!!!!!" Serghei: "What's going on here?" Alicia: "The triplets are wanting to go to the Disney store and get Handy Manny stuff!" Serghei: "Come on, kids. Let's pay." Leighton: "Already? We don't have the snacks." Alicia: "It's okay, Leighton. I got them already." Serghei: "Okay. Kids, we're leaving." Alicia: "Honey, you have to pay for the stuff." pays for the stuff and then the family gets in the van Driving home Bryce, and Sherman are crying and kicking Serghei, Alicia, and Kristin's seats in front of them Kristin: "Teddy, Sherman, and Bryce, shut up and stop kicking my seats!!!" Teddy: "It's all your fault! Because you didn't make us go to the Disney store and get Handy Manny stuff!" Alicia: "YOU ARE ALSO JOINING THE PARTY THIS YEAR!!!" Teddy: "I'd rather be sent to bed without dessert anyway, you queer!" Back at home Kristin: "Okay, Shelby, you wanna watch TV before dinner?" [Kristin gets out Baby Neptune: Discovering Water ''for Shelby to watch] Kristin: "I have a perfect DVD for you, it's called Baby Neptune." shows Shelby the DVD Kristin: "See? 'Introduces Babies To The Wonders Of Water. Exposes Little Ones to Whales, Dolphins, Fish, Ducks, and More!' You'll love it, Shelby." triplets come in the living room Teddy: "OH NO! NOT BABY EINSTEIN!!!!" Teddy, Sherman, and Bryce: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!!!" Kristin: "Shelby's wee little, so she watches ''Baby Einstein! Not Handy Manny! Dinner's almost ready." (Teddy, Sherman and Bryce begin to attack Shelby by pinching her, hitting her and biting her and pulling her face) The Party Watching the ball drop Teddy: "Mommy, I wanna watch Handy Manny!!!!!" Alicia: "You can't! We're watching the ball drop! You can sit next to Jana." Sherman: "I never want this to happen!!!!! I'll pee my pants before the ball drops!!!" Imogen: "Dad." Robert: "What?" Imogen: "When's the ball gonna drop?" Robert: "3 1/2 minutes." Teddy: "Alright, bros! Handy Manny time!" the TV, the ball is almost towards the building Everyone, but Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman, : "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" Teddy: "This is it, Bronson." Everyone, but Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "Six! Five! Four!" Bryce: "Stop it now, I'm gonna die and pee my pants!!!" Everyone, but Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" Bryce, and Sherman begin wailing and bawling and Robert hug Alicia (sarcastically): "What?!" Teddy: "This is your fault because you made us not watch Handy Manny!!!" Alicia: "You kids know damn well you little bastards had to be part of this party!!!" Sherman: Why did we have to be part of the stupid party? Serghei: "In addition to that, ALL of your Handy Manny stuff is in toy jail!" smacks Gabby in the face, making her cry Gabby: "MOMMY!!!!" Kristin: "THEODORE MARTIN LANGBROEK!!!! YOU KNOW BETTER NOT TO PUNCH GABBY LIKE THAT!!!!!!!" slaps Victoria, who slaps Bryce, who slaps Sherman, who slaps Ainsley, who slaps River they begin to slap figh and ruin the party Alicia: "What's going on?" Teddy: "WHY DO WE NEED A STUPID CAKE?!?!?!?!?! IS IT SOMEBODY'S BIRTHDAY?!?!?!" Alicia: "No. We're gonna sing Auld Lang Syne in a minute." Teddy: "I DON'T WANT ANY FuckinG CAKE!!!!!!" Sherman: "AND WHY ARE THERE SPARKLERS ON THE CAKE?!?!?!?!?!" Alicia: "Those are candles on Sparkler sticks. You kids can blow those out after we sing Auld Lang Syne." Sherman: "SCREW THIS ShiT!!!!!!" takes out the Sparklers and puts them towards Imogen Belinda: "Imogen, watch out!" Debra: "Imogen, your hair's gonna catch on fire!!!!" hair catches on fire Imogen: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MY HAIR!!!!!!!" Alicia: "IMOGEN, YOUR HAIR'S ON FIRE!!!!!" lights Imogen's hair even more smashes the cake with a hammer and puts the frosting on Imogen's hair, causing the fire to grow Imogen: "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alicia: "THEODORE MARTIN LANGBROEK, SHERMAN GLENN LANGBROEK, BRYCE SHERMIE LANGBROEK, RIVER BARRETT MAZAR, AND VICTORIA BIANCA LEVINE!!!!! YOU KNOW BETTER NOT TO CAUSE A HUGE FIRE ON IMOGEN'S HAIR LIKE THAT!!!!!!" pops the balloons on Imogen's hair, causing the fire to grow Imogen: "UNCLE SERGHEI, AUNT ALICIA, DO SOMETHING!!!!!!" and Teddy put the decorations on Imogen's hair, causing the fire to grow Imogen: "HELP ME!!!!!!!" Alicia: "THEODORE MARTIN LANGBROEK, SHERMAN GLENN LANGBROEK, BRYCS SHERMIE LANGBROEK, BRONSON TIMOTHY MAZAR, RIVER BARRETT MAZAR, AINSLEY CHANDLA MAZAR, AND VICTORIA BIANCA LEVINE!!!!!! YOU STOP DOING SOMETHING TO IMOGEN'S HAIR!!!!!" Bryce, and Joshua join in the mayhem Imogen: "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Belinda: "Honey, do something to her hair!!!!!" puts Imogen's phone on her fired hair Alicia: "WHAT THE Hell?, JOSHUA!?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU PUT HER PHONE ON HER FIRED HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!" destroys the table and puts one of its legs on Imogen's hair, causing the fire to grow Imogen: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! DAAAAAADDDDDDDD, HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Teddy: Let's pretend we're the firemen. Bryce/Sherman: Good idea. (Teddy, Bryce and Sherman pull their pants down and start peeing on Imogen's hair, hoping to put the fire out) Alicia: "THEODORE MARTIN LANGBROEK, SHERMAN GLENN LANGBROEK, BRYCE SHERMIE LANGBROEK, BRONSON TIMOTHY MAZAR, RIVER BARRETT MAZAR, AINSLEY CHANDLA MAZAR, BRYCE LAWRENCE MAZAR, GABRIELLE SNOW LEVINE, JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE, AND VICTORIA BIANCA LEVINE!!!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE WITH YOU AND IMOGEN!!!!! HONEY, GET THE HOSE AND PUT OUT IMOGEN'S HAIR!!!!!!!!" destroys a chair and puts the cushion on Imogen's hair does the same does the same does the same puts the confetti in Imogen's hair, causing the fire to grow puts the party horns into Imogen's hair mayhem fight grows more Olivia: "IMOGEN, YOUR HAIR!!!!!!" Karen: "It's okay, sweetie." Olivia: "Aunt Alicia, can I help with her hair?" Alicia: "I appreciate you asking me, Olivia, but Uncle Serghei and I can try to do something." gets tired of the fight and throws a piece of broccoli at Imogen's hair everyone, except Olivia, Megan, Jana, Leon, Kristin, Leanne, Helen, Haley, Bridie, Manu, Leighton, Mirinda, Miguel, Andi, Jeff, Lianne and Rita are fighting and Imogen is crying over her hair Alicia: "THEODORE MARTIN LANGBROEK, SHERMAN GLENN LANGBROEK, AND BRYCE SHERMIE LANGBROEK!!!!!!! I'VE ABOUT HAD IT WITH THIS BEHAVIOR!!!!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU CAUSED ALL YOUR COUSINS TO SLAP FIGHT!!!!! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!!! NO HANDY MANNY EVER!!!! NO HANDY MANNY!!!!!!!!" stabs Alicia with knives Serghei: “ALICIA!!!!!!!!!!!!” Party Aftermath is calling her friend Jillian on the phone Alicia: "It's the end of another glorious day. The triplets were acting up when the ball dropped, they were just being obnoxious and fought with the cousins. Imogen, Leon, and Jana came over, Sean, Michael, Carly, Paige, Nick, Jacqueline, Blake, John, Denise, Aaron, Derek, Bobby, Jack, Stu, Billy, Quinn, Rachel, Danny, Nathan, Destiny, Andrew, Erin, Angel, and Claire came over, Olivia and Megan came over, Herman, Mitchell, Mirinda, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby, Joshua, Victoria, and Miguel came over, Blake, Tyson, Lianne, and Rita came over, Katarina, Rowan, Sam, Joshua, Meghann, Bryce, Jose, and Orla came over, Frank, Jason, Bridget, and Andi came over, Oliver, Beatrice, Kent, and Jeff came over, Lester, Eliza, and Maybel came over, Lois and Wanda came over, Shannon, Trenton, Cameron, Caila, Leighton, Bronson, River, Ainsley, and Bryce came over, and Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, and Orla came over." (firemen and paramedics arrive at the scene) Category:New Year's Eve Transcripts Category:Transcripts